


Pain Reawakened

by traveltigress



Series: Moira Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Wolf Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveltigress/pseuds/traveltigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas returns to an angry Moira, but love can heal all wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Reawakened

Solas could always tell how Moira felt by the pitch of her voice, the only problem right now is that she was dead silent, and glaring at him. He bowed his head and shuffled nervously, trying to think of a way he could bridge this gap so he quietly offered, “I… I am sorry,” which seemed to set her off. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him through the courtyard, up the staircase, through the hall and finally to her quarters. Once they were inside she let go of his ear, which was quite sore by now. He still could not quite believe that she had done that, but he felt a slight perverse pleasure that she had touched him again despite the pain. As he followed her up the stairs he steeled himself for the inevitable tirade to come.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Moira turned on her heel and screeched, “That is not how pain works! You can’t come back from who knows where and say sorry and expect it to be better! You hurt me. You gave me no choice. You didn’t even give me a real reason! I thought you loved me. It was stupid and childish of me to believe that I might actually be in love when you did not even love me back.”

“Moira, I… I… always have and always will love you.”

“Oh, really? Forgive me if I don’t believe you. You were the one who left me, remember? Explanation. Now.”

“Now may not be the best…” He was cut off by her intense glare quickly burning through him. “Ok, ok. You deserve the truth after everything I have put you through. This… is a long story, we should probably sit down.” They moved over to the couch, tilting their bodies so they were staring directly at each other. He took a deep breath then began his tale. Moira listened, her eyes locked onto his.

“I gave Corypheus the orb. I had no intention of all of this happening, I only wanted him to unlock it.”

“Why did you need it unlocked?”

“It held my power and I wanted to get rid of it. I never intended for it to be used as he may have used it.”

“How is this orb yours?”

“I… I am Fen’Harel. It was part of my so-called god-like powers. I was trying to get rid of it.” She silently stared at him for several minutes, and he added, “I never meant for this all to go so wrongly.”

The room was silent for several minutes as she processed the information, “You’re Fen’Harel. Wow. Um… Wow. That does explain some things though.” She paused for several more minutes then her features softened into a smile and she started laughing. “I took you by the ear! Ha! I guess I truly am Dalish! Although I did let you take me… Either way, it doesn’t matter because I have you back.”

“You are not angry?” he asked slightly breathless.

She became silent again then answered, “Yes. But my love for you is greater than the hurt. It will take me time to heal, but I still need you by my side. We complete each other.”

Solas’ heart poured over with joy at her acceptance. In his relief he crashed his lips into hers, eliciting a slight squeak, which caused him to draw back, ashamed that he had let his emotions overpower him. He stared down at his hands, afraid to see rejection in her eyes, and mumbled, “Sorry, I have overstepped my bounds.”

Moira looked at him confused then took his head in her hands, gently turning his downcast face towards hers. “Do you know how long I have been waiting for that? It has felt like an eternity since you left, _ma sa’lath_.” At that his features shone with joy as she brought him in for another kiss, this one more passionate for they both hungered to relearn the shape of each other. She began to tug at the hem of his shirt, causing a break in their fervor with Solas’ raised eyebrow. “Like I said, I have been waiting for this for an eternity. Perhaps we should move this onto the bed?” As an answer he scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the bed where he pounced with renewed passion.

* * *

“They have been in there a while now,” commented Cassandra. “Perhaps they are making up.”

“Or she killed him,” spat Dorian, “as I had advised her.”

Cassandra whipped her head around surprised, unsure whether he was joking or not. “No! Surely she would not do such a thing! They are meant to be together.”

“After what he did to her, I doubt that she would be… what was that?” Dorian cocked his ear towards the barely muffled shouts coming from above the garden. “Well, it seems they are having some type of fun up there. Perhaps we should move to a quieter venue.”

* * *

She nestled into his warm embrace once again and she felt more at peace than she had in a long time. She turned her face towards his and mumbled, “Sorry for pulling you by the ear. It was my first instinct. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest then he responded, “I thought it quite amusing, given the circumstances. It seems you are truly Dalish.”

Moira laughed, “It’s a reflex from caring for the children in my clan, but I suppose… What do you want me to call you? In private I mean, because it would be best if everyone did not know exactly who you are.”

“Whatever you are most comfortable with, _vhenan_. I have gotten used to Solas, but you can call me whatever you wish.”

“I think I will see which comes more naturally. I might use both. Who knows? Wait, you said what ever I wish. Can I call you _dahn’direlan_? Sera would love that one once she knew what it meant.”

“If you wish,” Solas said with a chuckle, “I could stay here forever with you, however we should bring our friends up to speed. Should you or I go?” Moira stiffened in his arms and searched his face for answers that were not there. His brow creased, confused as to why she was tense.“Are you alright? Have I said something wrong?”

“No. It’s just… it’s… Please don’t ever leave me. Please?” she pleaded.

“It was hard enough the first time. I do not think I could do it again.”

“Promise me. Please.”

“ _Tel’juvaran. Juinan i’na_. I will never forsake you. I will always remain at your side, _vhenan_.”

Her smile of relief shone like the sun. “Well, lets get going then. I’ll gather everyone into the War Room, then I can bring you down, and we can all sit down to have a good chat. I should warn you though, Dorian doesn’t understand why you left and may be hostile. You’ll stay here, right?”

“Yes, don’t worry about me. I am yours to command.” He gave her one last kiss then watched as she basically skipped out of the room.

* * *

“You are going to forgive him, just like that?” Dorian asked incredulously as Moira tugged him towards the War Room.

“How do you know I’ve forgiven him, hmm?”

“Your performance not too long ago kind of gave it away.”

Moira stopped in her tracks, “Whoops. I hope I wasn’t too loud.”

“I am sure the people in the cells couldn’t hear you, but that is about all I can confirm.”

“Oh... We really need to remember to close the doors… Anyways come on, let’s get to the War Room then everything will be made clear.” She had round up everyone into the War Room and set off towards her quarters to retrieve Solas. As she stepped into the room she called, “ _Ma lath_?” It was funny to her how quickly old habits returned, but her heart caught in her chest when she saw the room was empty. “Solas?”

“Right here, _vhenan_ ,” came his voice from the loft, “I just needed to wash up a bit.” He slid down the ladder and strode over to greet her with a soft kiss. “Are you ready for this?”

Moira let out a light giggle and breathed, “I was more worried about you. It will be an intense interrogation.”

“I will be fine. Even better now that you are with me.” They strode from the room hand in hand and went to meet the small crowd assembled below.

**Author's Note:**

> dahn'direlan- idiot (lit. bee puncher)  
> Tel’juvaran. Juinan i’na- I will never forsake you. I will always remain at your side
> 
> Elven language by fenxshiral


End file.
